


squeeks.

by froogy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Sad, please just let tubbo be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froogy/pseuds/froogy
Summary: rip squeeks :((
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	squeeks.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this as tubbo's stream is still going on, and i am so sad. please just let tubbo be happy 
> 
> [ i post more about dsmp, lore and whatnot, on my twitter @HALFAHE4RT !! ]

Tommy knew exactly where to find Tubbo when he looked in his house and he was nowhere to be found. He made the walk over to the snowy area he had found yesterday, seeing the faint torchlight coming from the half-finished cottage by the spruce forest.

"Tubbo?" Tommy calls out, putting up a hand against the snow. He walks up the stone stairs, pushing open the door. 

"Tubbo, where are you?" 

He walks past the house, and catches a glimpse of light coming from the shore. Walking over, he sees the huddled figure of Tubbo, down by the seashore.

"Tubbo, what are you doing here? I thought you moved in with me." 

Tubbo looks up, his eyes teary and red-rimmed. Tommy takes a step back. "Tubbo, you alright, big man?"

He kneels down, coming down and making eye contact with the shivering boy. Tubbo's cheeks and nose are bright red from the cold, and he's tugged the sleeves of his ill-fitting suit over his hands.

"Squeeks, Tommy. I tried to move him and- and-" Tubbo’s voice is small and frail and delicate. He’s been crying for hours. Tommy looks over the boy's shoulder to where a small, freshly dug grave is built. 

"Oh. I'm- I’m so sorry, man."

"He lived through the literal apocalypse, Tommy. He lived through all the TNT and all the chaos that happened and- and he died to a goddamn creeper? He died protecting me, Tommy, I-"

Tommy wraps his arms around the shaking boy, pulling him in close and smoothing a comforting hand over his hair. Resting his chin on Tubbo's head, he pats his back awkwardly. 

"It's okay, Tubbo. well, it's not okay, I know, but it's going to be. I promise."

"I just- it's not fair, Tommy. It's-"

"I know, Tubbo. I know. Just shhh."

Tommy holds Tubbo as he sobs, not just over squeeks, but from the shock of the previous day, the pain and the hurt and all of the emotion he's been keeping inside. months and months of pain pours out until finally, he wears himself out and sits there, leaning against Tommy, his breaths shaky but slowly steadying.

"Better now?"

"Yeah. thank you, Tommy."

"Don't worry about it, big man. Let's go home, Tubbo."

**Author's Note:**

> im in pain so please help me 
> 
> \- ena


End file.
